


Of Illusions

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Series: The Sun and the Moon [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, I am kind to no-one, M/M, Senri has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: An illusion of peace can only last for so long. Senri has a secret. Evelyn is rather distraught at the chaos that ensues concerning it.- - - -Rated for themes. READ THE TAGS. THEY ARE NOT A JOKE. HanabusaXOC!Evelyn, KanameXYuuki, TakumaXSenri, SeirenXRima.





	Of Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, nothing is mine, Evelyn belongs to my best friend, and this follows the anime timeline. In case someone missed it/I wasn't clear enough previously - SENRI HAS AN EATING DISORDER. Nothing explicit is shown, but his issues are referenced.

Though most people would have been asleep at midnight on a Saturday, Evelyn Steele wasn't most people. Nor, ever since the end of the last school year, had her life been anything resembling normal. After all, things can't stay normal for very long, when one's best friend ends up being a Vampire Princess, and when one ends up in a relationship with a Noble Vampire themselves. But, things had never been and would never be defined as normal, at Cross Academy. To do so would be like trying to tear a whole in the Space-Time continuum. Well, at least, if normal weren't humans and vampires co-existing at peace, even if only because said humans didn't know that said vampires existed at all… As far as the Day Class knew, their Night Class fellows were simply extremely attractive, wealthy, and kept odd sleeping hours. And, even if the peace may have been truly a lie, Evelyn was bound and determined to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

As of the moment, it was midnight on a Saturday, or more to the point, mid-morning for the Night Class, and Evelyn found herself in the Moon Dorm. She was curled up on a couch with her boyfriend, Hanabusa Aidou, in the Upper Sitting Room; they were currently surrounded by the rest of the students of the Night Class. Though she was prey to them, and though she knew it, Evelyn could never bring herself to fear them. They were people as well, even if they were vampires. Perhaps it was irrational, but it was the sum of her emotions for them. She cared deeply for them all as her friends, even if they were all upperclassmen. Turning her gaze outward, her ice-blue irises only a shade paler than her lover's own, Evelyn quietly focused on the goings on around her.

Kaname and Yuuki Kuran were opposite the blonde duo, talking quietly. About what she couldn't hear, but by the way Kaname was smiling gently, and the way Yuuki's eyes shone, she assumed it had something to do with wedding plans. Seiren was a silent presence behind Kaname, as always, against the wall and ever on guard, even if her lilac gaze found sky-blue every now and then. As for Rima Touya herself, she was quietly doing homework, uninterested in the conversations around her, though she would catch her lover's eyes whenever Seiren sent a glance her way. The third female of the Night Class was absorbed in a fashion magazine, Ruka Souen not caring about anyone else at the moment. Akatsuki Kain was seated on the couch beside the strawberry blonde, an uncaring arm thrown over the back, while his other was propped on his thigh with an elbow, hand loosely holding his cell phone. On the loveseat, another redhead was seemingly asleep on a green-eyed blonde's shoulder, Takuma Ichijou smiling fondly as he quietly read to Senri Shiki.

Evelyn couldn't bite back a smile. This was the content way she loved to see them. She found it calming and reassuring when they were all able to relax and just be themselves, without having to worry about societal pressures, or the (admittedly at times insane) Day Class. However, as her gaze scanned the room once more, she began to softly frown. She didn't need the enhanced vision of a vampire, to pick up on the things that she was seeing – things she wondered how she had missed at first glance. But, she supposed that even after knowing them for the half a year that she had, this would be easy to miss. Some of the things were amusing. Rima was doodling rather than doing her homework. Akatsuki was trying to pretend that he wasn't playing Angry Birds. The book that Takuma was reading was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. But some were much more concerning. Seiren was more rigidly tense than on guard. Ruka's eyes were rimmed with red, and she had been on the same page for an hour now. Senri was much paler than usual, he was shivering slightly, and he looked almost gaunt. The blonde human didn't know what to make of these things.

The desperate sound of someone's body begging to be fed broke the silence, and everything went to Hell in a hand-basket.

Not wishing to expose his lover to what was the rage of a room full of vampires – especially not when tensions had already been high – Hanabusa scooped Evelyn into his arms, and dashed out of the room. The door to the dorm that he shared with Akatsuki was just shutting behind them, when the screaming started. Evelyn looked up at him, torn between panic and a twisted, morbid curiosity. The blonde vampire sighed, and set his human girlfriend on the bed. Silence stretched, as she tried to figure out how to ask, and he dreaded the asking. Evelyn wasn't used to seeing him quite this serious, and Hanabusa himself wasn't sure how he could possibly explain something he himself didn't quite understand.

"Hana…?" She usually never used pet names; she thought that they demeaned a person. "What was that, and what was it all about?" _Is Senri alright,_ went unasked.

The scientist sighed, collecting his thoughts for a moment. "It…" he began hesitantly, eventually deciding on a clinical approach. "It was recently brought to our attention that Senri has been hiding an eating disorder. Though, I find it ludicrous that none of us – not even Takuma – ever noticed. He never did eat, and when he did, it was because Rima shoved pocky or something else at him, or when Takuma forced him to Drink… Even with the excuse of his overbearing manager, we should have noticed... Gods, we were fools for never seeing it…"

Evelyn couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Hanabusa always had the tendency to ramble, when he didn't know what to say, no matter how hard he tried to stay detached from what he was talking about. Seeing that he was going off on an unrelated tirade, she pulled him close and gently kissed him, to halt the flow of words. "Back to my question, will he be alright?" Often times, she wondered why she cared so doggedly about her friends, but she would always chastise herself for it right away. It was ridiculous to even contemplate trying to change her nature.

"Honestly? I don't know. He told Takuma just this morning that he was eating – I heard them as I was coming down the stairs – but… it seems that he was lying. That will probably take time to fix, though I know he's strong enough to pull himself out of this." _If he even_ wants _to, of course,_ was also left unsaid. Brushing off the unspoken words, he continued. "Besides, Takuma will be with him every step of the way, as will Rima and the rest of us. He will eventually be alright." The other possible outcome wasn't something he was going to discuss with her.

Something shattered outside, and Kaname's Aura could be felt. It seemed that the Pureblood was trying to calm things down, but that even he was having something of a hard time of it. Evelyn curled into Hanabusa's embrace, burying her face in his neck. She didn't know how to deal with this information, and at the moment, she really didn't want to. It was cowardly, yes, but she needed to sort out her own emotions regarding it first, before she could even begin to deal with it. In the end, though, it wasn't her problem to deal with, or even her place to try and offer help. Even though, as his friend, she did wish she could be of some help to Senri. Distantly, she heard the sounds of chaos slowly die down outside.

Meanwhile, Evelyn tried in vain to hold on to the illusion of peace that had been in place less than ten minutes ago.


End file.
